24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Filming locations
I've been meaning to bring this up for about a year now, but I think we should have a "/filming locations" page for each episode, detailing where each scene from that episode was filmed. I started work on this information a long time ago, but never got past the pilot. However Acer's already done tons of work on this project and it's a shame it's not all properly organized by episode. I love the work you've been doing on all of the location articles, Acer, especially the OOU info in the BGIN sections, and I also love the page on your userspace, but I think we need to start consolidating all of the OOU location information. Putting it all on one page, or even one page per season would likely be too much, so I'm recommending we start a "Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am/filming locations" or "Filming locations for Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am" or even a new namespace like we have for Quotes. I'm excited to resume searching for some of the harder locations. --proudhug 23:39, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been giving this some thought too. My userspace page is currently a massive mess, so I was wondering what would be a good way to consolidate the info. In my head I have kind of split things into locations that probably could be identified, and ones that are a lost cause (car driving down residential street with no visible signs or anything, stuff out in the desert etc). Obviously all of the indoor/studio stuff won't be included on these pages, so I think a separate page for each episode may end up being quite short. I think at the moment, with the amount of stuff I have positively identified, a page for each season wouldn't be excessively long. Then as more places get identified, we could look to splitting it up further if necessary. :Do you think we should keep the BGIN sections of the location pages, or just link to the OOU article? When I get a chance I will try out a sandbox page for an OOU season 1 location page for just locations that have been identified, and see how that looks. I'm looking forward to others getting involved in the locations goodness!--Acer4666 00:05, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm picturing just listing every location in order of first appearance in that episode (including repeats from other episodes). Unknown locations can either be integrated into the order as well for completeness, with what, if any, information we do/don't know, or they can be moved to an "Unknown locations" heading at the bottom of the page, pending discovery. I've been archiving movie and TV locations for a while now and it's amazing how many tricks there are to find seemingly "lost cause" locations with no visible signs sometimes. I see no reason not to include studio locations, as well, for the sake of completeness. Even if we can't find the exact location of the studio, it's still useful information to list what's studio and what's on location. I say we keep the BGIN stuff if it's specifically noteworthy, but otherwise, the information can go on the locations page. --proudhug 00:26, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I think the pilot episode has at least ten or so identifiable locations. I'm not sure if that's typical or not, but if you think each page would be too short, we could try making season pages instead, or possibly even just add the information right to each episode page then instead. I picture this as more than just a list, though, too. Basic information about each site can be included, such as other things that have been filmed there, etc. Last year, I made a list of filming locations for the Halloween movie franchise that can be seen here. It might serve as a basic template for this project. --proudhug 02:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I got about that for the pilot, but noticed that there seemed to be less identifiable locations as the season went on, but I can't tell if that was me losing enthusiasm or not :P. That list for halloween is great, and I also imagine a few extra tidbits about other tv/movie stuff filmed there (did u know Janet lies dying on the street outside John Doe's apartment from se7en?). I think for the ease of not clogging up the sandbox page, I'll stick all season 1 info onto one page but split it by headers into episode (including repeated locations), with the view to splitting it up into articles if/when we transfer to mainspace--Acer4666 07:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Now that the Season 1 filming locations page is done, I was wondering about linking it from the episode pages. Proudhug you mentioned above to maybe treat it like with quotes and images - I've done this template here which when added to an episode page will link to the correct part of the correct filming location page (I'd love to take credit for coding it, but I have a very kind editor at community central to thank for that). At the moment I can't upload images for a bit, but I think if the image of Tony was replaced by an on-screen map or maybe a building it might look ok? Dunno what anyone thinks, or we could just link to it like we do with the songs on 24 page (ie normal link in the See Also section)--Acer4666 09:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm totally cool with doing it either way, using the template or doing it like the songs. If we go with the template, there are lots of satellite images from the show that would be appropriate for the image. --proudhug 15:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :This is quite hard to mock up on a sandbox page because it relies on the pagename function, so I went and put it on Day_1:_12:00am-1:00am#See_also so people can see what it looks like. I made it float on the left, to balance out the two sides of section, but I can put it on the right under the other two templates if people prefer it there. Or, we could just have a normal link like the songs featured on 24 bit. What's anyone's thoughts?--Acer4666 12:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :: I really love it, this is the perfect thing to make another one of those "See also" float boxes for. Only issue is that it doesn't balance out on the left, it looks jagged and unplanned. It's better off on the right side with the others for reasons of consi- ::retches on keyboard!:: 15:45, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Haha - I've stuck it back on the right now. The only problem is that it's taller than the other two, but I can't think of a way to word the text so that it would fit on 2 lines?--Acer4666 16:03, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The words do fit on 2 lines for me (but that will change depending on the topic the template is placed on, since titles vary in size). The real issue is the image: that pic is vertically oriented and may not be best for a template that we're trying to keep horizontally slim. Also it's super blurry when shrunken down to this kind of size. Maybe we can get creative on the pic: is there an image of a space satellite itself somewhere on the wiki? or what about a "blueprint" image, something like File:21911 schematic.jpg but sharper. 16:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : I'm confident there's a better satellite image we can use, one that's horizontally-oriented. One of Arlo's drone shots might be perfect. Perhaps not one of the sunbathing girl, though. ;) --proudhug 17:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC)